He's Mine
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Kali ini seperti mendapat satu bisikkan, Hook mulai menggerakkan pisau ditangan kirinya. Menulis satu kata secara vertikal dari dada atas sampai perut bawah dengan huruf besar. MINE. # Drabble. Yaoi. Hook/Peter. Warning(s) inside. # My 2nd fic in this fandom. Please enjoy :)


Title: **He's Mine © Jeanne-jaques San**  
Disclaimers: Semua _characters_ yang saya pakai disini bukan milik saya.  
Rating: **M**  
Relationship: **James Hook/Peter Pan**  
Genre(s): **_Tragedy, Suspense_**  
Status: **_Oneshot_**  
Word(s): **740**

**_WARNING(s):_** _**Drabble,**_ _**Canon modified, Alternate Reality,** Timeline_—saat Hook berhasil memprovokasi Peter Pan yang sedang bertarung dengannya di udara. Contain **_Slash; Yaoi—MaleXmale, almost PWP, Pedo!Hook, kekerasan seksual dibawah umur, adegan berdarah, character death. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

**Summary:** Kali ini seperti mendapat satu bisikkan, Hook mulai menggerakkan pisau ditangan kirinya. Menulis satu kata secara vertikal dari dada atas sampai perut bawah dengan huruf besar. MINE.

**_My 2nd fic in this fandom._**  
Dan juga—untuk merayakan fic saya yang telah mencapai angka 70.  
_Please enjoy_~ :)  
.

* * *

Sosok itu terjatuh, di depan kedua kakinya. Kedua sudut bibir Hook menarik ke atas dengan angkuh. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba ia menendang sosok—yang sedang berusaha bangun itu—dengan kaki kanannya.

Bunyi hantaman keras terdengar saat sosok itu terlempar ke depan, menabrak dinding kayu. Mengerang kesakitan. Hook tertawa. Anak-anak buahnya juga ikut tertawa.

Lalu dengan langkah pelan dan pasti, ia menghampiri sosok itu. Membungkuk, menjambak sebagian rambutnya hingga membuat sosok itu mendongak menatap wajahnya. Hook merendahkan wajahya dan berbisik, "Kau milikku, Peter Pan. Sebelum aku mengantarmu ke depan pintu kematian."

**.**  
**.**

* * *

**He's Mine**  
**©Jeanne-jaques San**

* * *

**.**  
**.**

Hook benci anak itu. Benci saat tangan kanannya dipotong dan dilempar ke dalam mulut buaya. Membuat dirinya harus selalu waspada setiap kali ia menjelajahi hutan Neverland bersama para anak-anak buahnya—karena buaya itu benar-benar menyukai daging tubuhnya.

Rasa benci Hook semakin bertambah begitu menyadari salah satu organ di dalam tubuhnya berdetak tidak seperti biasanya, begitu menatap wajah anak itu. Perasaan yang tidak seharusnya dirasakan karena sudah lama ia hidup sendirian—dan juga tidak dicintai maupun mencintai.

Apa yang Hook harapkan dari anak kecil yang selalu membuat dirinya kewalahan setiap kali mereka bertarung itu? Cinta? Omong kosong!

Lalu, apa?

_Objek kepuasan_.

Satu pikiran itu berbisik keluar. Dan Hook merasa sesuatu yang berada di antara selangkangannya berdenyut hanya karena memikirkan anak itu. Peter Pan.

Maka dari itu, Hook bersedia melakukan apa saja. Untuk menjatuhkan Peter Pan. Dari langit yang selama ini menjadi tempat kekuasaan mutlak anak itu. Dari langit yang tidak bisa dikuasai Hook, seperti halnya ia yang tidak bisa menggapai Peter Pan yang selalu terbang bebas.

**.**  
**.**

_Sendirian_. Namun anak itu bisa merasakan bahagia yang tidak bisa Hook dapatkan. Hook iri. Apalagi begitu mengetahui meski anak itu tidak dicintai, ia masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan.

Bukannya antara dirinya dan anak itu benar-benar mempunyai kesamaan? Sama-sama sendirian dan tidak dicintai. Membuat Hook seperti melihat refleksinya sendiri jika berhadapan dengan anak itu. Tapi kemudian Hook sadar jika rasa bahagia yang dirasakan anak itu merupakan perbedaan besar antara mereka berdua.

Akan ia hancurkan rasa bahagia yang selalu dirasakan anak itu. Menyeretnya bersama ke dalam jurang kegelapan yang sama. Hanya antara dirinya dan anak itu.

**.**  
**.**

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Pan? Hm?" Hook berbisik. Kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sosok dibawah tubuhnya. Kedua matanya tertutup kain hitam dan kedua tangan itu terikat di atas kepala. Hook menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat bibir kecil itu mengerang.

"Henti—" napas tersenggal. Peter Pan menelan ludah susah payah, "Ku mohon... Ber—henti..."

"Apa aku baru saja mendengar kau memohon?" Hook menarik tubuhnya keluar, sebelum akhirnya ia mendorongnya kembali dengan kasar.

"Aaakh...!" erangan keras disertai punggung yang melengkung.

Hook mendesis sambil menutup kedua matanya. Benar-benar merasakan nikmat yang tidak bisa ia katakan. Tiba-tiba ia kembali bergerak, begitu tahu kenikmatan yang dirasakan akan menghilang jika ia berhenti. Tubuh dibawahnya terguncang-guncang karena gerakkannya.

Hook memelankan tempo dorongannya begitu ia mulai sulit bernafas. Dengan gerakan pelan seperti ini ia bisa melihat tubuh dibawahnya menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri. Hook menyeringai. Merendahkan tubuhnya, tanpa menghentikan gerakannya dibawah sana.

"Kau sudah lelah memohon, Pan?" tidak ada jawaban. Hanya napas yang terengah-engah. "Atau kau mulai menikmatinya?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Hook menghentikan gerakannya. Hanya sebentar begitu tangan kirinya mendapat apa yang dicarinya dari atas meja. Pisau. Dengan bibir yang masih menyeringai, diarahkan pisau itu ke arah dada anak itu, menggoreskannya di kulit itu.

Anak itu mengerang begitu merasakan darah dalam tubuhnya merembes keluar. Hook tertawa menyeramkan. Kemudian mulai menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya—lagi.

Pisau itu kembali bergerak. Menuju pipi. Erangan kembali terdengar begitu pisau itu berhasil merobek kulit pipinya. Hook menatap darah yang keluar dari pipi yang dirobeknya dengan senyuman mengerikan.

Lagi, pisau itu kembali bergerak. Kali ini seperti mendapat satu bisikkan, Hook mulai menggerakkan pisau ditangan kirinya. Menulis satu kata secara vertikal dari dada atas sampai perut bawah dengan huruf besar.

_MINE_.

Darah segar keluar dari setiap huruf yang dibuat itu. Hook tersenyum puas menatap hasil kerjaan pisaunya di kulit tubuh Peter Pan. Lidahnya terjulur keluar, menjilat pisau yang dilumuri darah anak itu.

Kedua mata Hook menjadi merah seiring dengan pisau di tangan kirinya yang terangkat. Lalu ditancapkan di dada kiri sosok yang berada dibawahnya. Darah terpancar keluar, mengotori apa yang ada didekatnya. Erangan menyayat hati itu semakin melemah bersamaan dengan pisau yang berhasil menembus jantung.

Selesai sudah.

Neverland kembali diselimuti awan hitam, angin kencang, dan salju yang turun. Seakan ikut bersedih akan hilangnya sosok yang selalu membuat Neverland ini menjadi musim semi.

"Selamat tinggal, Pan..."

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**.**  
**A/N:**  
UAPANIH? #orz  
Ah ya, saya tau fic ini kayaknya sama saja dengan fic pertama yg saya _publish_ di fandom ini: Peter Pan dibuat mati. -_-

Nggak tau kenapa, pas tdi subuh nonton film Peter Pan lgi (untuk yg kesekian kalinya), tangan saya jdi gatel bgt ngetik fic aneh ini. Uh'huh =_=

Mungkin jika berkesempatan lagi, saya akan membuat fic Hook/Peter yg fluffy...

_See u next time_~ :3

_Regards_,  
**Jeanne**

* * *

**_Published: 01.05.2013_**


End file.
